1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a selective wireless paging receiver to be used in a plurality of wireless paging systems using different radio frequencies, as well as to a radio frequency searching method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Arts
A related selective wireless paging receiver which is used with a plurality of wireless paging system using different radio frequency channels searches a radio frequency band including the radio frequency channels to receive the radio frequency channels selectively. After searching, it is necessary for the paging receiver to make a decision as to whether or not each of the radio frequency channels sequentially received can provide a service to the paging receiver. Each radio frequency channel includes system information to be used for identifying each wireless paging system. The paging receiver compares the system information contained in each of the channels sequentially received with system information stored in the paging receiver.
If there is a match between the system information items each other, the received channel is determined to be a target channel. The paging receiver continuously receives the channel targeted and proceeds to steps for address identification and receipt of a display message.
In contrast, if there is no match between the system information items, the paging receiver switches the radio frequency to another frequency.
According to the related arts, there is another receiver besides the above. The receiver detects the electric field of a radio channel. If a result of such detection is smaller than a certain threshold value, the current channel is switched to the next channel. In contrast, if the detection result exceeds the certain threshold value, the signal is continuously analyzed.
Furthermore, there is known a search method in which the receiver automatically performs the foregoing operations.
However, in a case where the aforementioned selective wireless paging receiver attempts to select and determine one of the radio channels assigned to the receiver through the automatic searching in the area where the radio channels are adjacent to or overlap one another, the paging receiver may be brought into synchronization with an unintended radio channel band.
Also, in a case where the user attempts to select and determine one of the radio channels assigned to the receiver through the manual operations in the area where the radio channels are adjacent to or overlap one another, there is no means to make it possible for the user to judge receiving reliability as to whether or not the radio channel is an intended channel.
In view of the foregoing problems, the object of the present invention is to provide a selective wireless paging receiver and a radio frequency searching method, receiving reliability as to a receiving area is judged and notified to a user, so that the user can select an intended area.
A selective wireless paging receiver according to the present invention comprises electric field detection means for detecting an electric field of a radio frequency channel, detection means for detecting an error rate of radio channel information and display means for indicating a state of receiving of the radio frequency channel and means for indicate a name or channel number of each receiving area and the receiving reliability of the radio frequency channels, by which the user can select a receiving area having a higher probability of receiving.
The selective wireless paging receiver according to the present invention further comprises means for storing information in combination on the received electric field of the radio frequency channel, information on a radio data error rate, and information on a match or mismatch between system information items. The stored information is used as a sorting condition when the number of the radio frequency channel or the receiving area is indicated on the receiver.
According to the present invention, the radio frequency searching method by which each the receiving area is judged as a receivable area if the receiver can be brought into synchronization with a received frequency and if there is a match between the system information of the received frequency and a plurality of system information items of the receiver. In this method, the radio frequency channels currently received, system information on receiving areas covered with the radio frequency channels, and receiving area information thereon are stored so as to become associated with one another. Therefore, the receiver can specify a radio frequency to be received by selection of solely a receiving area without involving frequency search.
The present invention provides a radio frequency searching method, in which information on the electric field of a radio frequency channel, information on a radio data error rate, and information on a match or mismatch between system information items are stored in combination, thus enabling specification of sorting order of radio channels by utilization of the information.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a wireless selective paging receiver which stores a plurality of receiving frequencies of a plurality of wireless paging systems and performs a searching operation through sequential switching of the thus-stored receiving frequencies, the paging receiver comprising means for detecting an electric field of a received frequency and means for indicating in decreasing order of receiving reliability the name or channel number of receiving areas which are covered as a result of sequential switching of radio frequencies to be received and the receiving reliability of the receiving areas. With such a receiver, the user can select a receiving area having the highest receiving ratio by selection of a receiving area having the highest degree of receiving reliability from among indicated receiving areas.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, the wireless selective paging receiver as defined in the first aspect further comprises means for detecting an error rate of received data, wherein the error rate of received data is indicated as the receiving reliability to be indicated.
With such a receiver, the user can select a receiving area having the highest receiving ratio by selection of a receiving area having the lowest error rate of received data.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a wireless selective paging receiver which stores received frequencies of a plurality of wireless paging systems, is brought into synchronization with each of receiving frequencies through sequential switching of the thus-stored receiving frequencies, and can determine a receiving area if there is a match between the system information of the received frequency and a plurality of system information items stored in the paging receiver, the paging receiver comprising, means for storing in combination the radio frequencies which are currently received, system information of receiving areas which are covered by the radio frequencies, and receiving area information thereof, and means which indicates the receiving areas and which, when one is selected from the indicated receiving areas, switches the frequency to a radio frequency corresponding to the receiving area.
With such a receiver, the user can determine a receiving area and adjust the receiver to a target radio frequency by selection of only a receiving area from the indicated receiving areas, without involving re-searching of radio frequencies.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a wireless selective paging receiver which stores receiving frequencies of a plurality of wireless calling systems, is brought into synchronization with each of the receiving frequencies through sequential switching of the thus-stored receiving frequencies, and can determine a receiving area if there is a match between the system information of the received frequency and a plurality of system information items stored in the paging receiver, the paging receiver comprising means for detecting the field strength of the received frequency, means for indicating the name or channel number of receiving areas which are covered as a result of sequential switching of the radio frequency channels to be received and the receiving reliability thereof, in decreasing order of receiving reliability, means for storing in combination the radio frequencies which are currently received, system information of the receiving areas which are covered by the receiving radio frequencies, and receiving area information thereof, and means which, when a receiving area is selected from the receiving area information, switches the frequency to a radio frequency corresponding to the thus-selected receiving area.
With such a receiver, the user can select and determine a receiving area having the highest receiving ratio without involving re-searching of radio frequencies, by selection of a receiving area having the highest degree of receiving reliability from the indicated receiving areas.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, the wireless selective paging receiving as defined in the fourth aspect further comprises means for detecting an error rate of received data, wherein the error rate of received data is indicated as the receiving reliability to be indicated.
With such a receiver, the user can select and determine a receiving area having the highest receiving ratio without involving re-searching of radio frequencies, by selection of a receiving area having the highest degree of receiving reliability from the indicated receiving areas.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a radio frequency searching method for use with a wireless selective paging receiver which stores a plurality of receiving frequencies of a plurality of wireless paging systems and performs a searching operation through sequentially switching of the thus-stored receiving frequencies, wherein the name or channel number of each of receiving areas which are covered as a result of sequential switching of radio frequencies to be received is indicated in decreasing order of receiving reliability, and the user is allowed to select a radio frequency channel from the thus-indicated receiving areas, thereby determining a radio frequency to be received.
By use of the method, the user can select a receiving area having the highest receiving ratio by selection of a receiving area having the lowest error rate of received data.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, the radio frequency searching method as defined in the sixth aspect is characterized by an error rate of received data being indicated as receiving reliability to be indicated.
By use of the method, the user can select and determine a receiving area having the highest receiving ratio without involving re-searching of radio frequencies, by selection of a receiving area having the highest degree of receiving reliability from the indicated receiving areas.
According to an eighth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a radio frequency searching method for use with a wireless selective paging receiver which stores receiving frequencies of a plurality of wireless calling systems, is brought into synchronization with each of the receiving frequencies through sequential switching of the thus-stored receiving frequencies, and can determine a receiving area if there is a match between the system information of the received frequency and a plurality of system information items stored in the paging receiver, wherein radio frequencies which are currently received, system information on receiving areas which are covered by the radio frequencies, and receiving area information thereof are stored so as to become associated with one another; the receiving areas are indicated so that the user can select one from the receiving areas; and a radio frequency is determined by selecting the frequency to a radio frequency channel corresponding to the thus-selected receiving area.
By use of the method, the user can select and determine a receiving area having the highest receiving ratio without involving re-searching of radio frequencies, by selection of a receiving area having the highest degree of receiving reliability from the indicated receiving areas.
According to a ninth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a radio frequency searching method for use with a wireless selective paging receiver which stores receiving frequencies of a plurality of wireless calling systems, is brought into synchronization with each of the receiving frequencies through sequential switching of the thus-stored receiving frequencies, and can determine a receiving area if there is a match between the system information of the received frequency and a plurality of system information items stored in the paging receiver, wherein the name or channel number of each of the receiving areas which are covered as a result of sequential switching of the radio frequencies and receiving reliability thereof are indicated in decreasing order of receiving reliability; the radio frequencies which are currently received, system information of the receiving areas which are covered by the radio frequencies, and receiving area information thereof are stored so as to become associated with one another; and the user selects one from the thus-indicated receiving areas, whereby the frequency is switched to a radio frequency corresponding to the thus-selected receiving area and is determined as a radio frequency to be received.
By use of the method, the user can select and determine receiving area having the highest receiving ratio without involving re-searching of radio frequencies, by selection of a receiving area having the highest degree of receiving reliability from the indicated receiving areas.
The radio frequency searching method as defined in the ninth aspect of the present invention is characterized by an error rate of received data being indicated as receiving reliability to be indicated.
By use of the method, the user can select and determine a receiving area having the highest receiving ratio without involving re-searching of radio frequencies, by selection of a receiving area having the highest degree of receiving reliability from the indicated receiving areas.